Halliwell Manor
The Halliwell Manor is the home of the Halliwell family, and has been passed down throughout the family for many generations. It is currently the home of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, as well as their children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After Wyatt's marriage to Prue, she moved into the Manor with Wyatt. After Piper wanted to open a chain of P3 in New Orleans, she and Leo moved to the French Quarter. After marrying Bianca, Chris moved to Prue's old Condo and stayed there after he returned from his book tour. Ever since, Prue, Wyatt, and Melinda have lived in the Manor together. History Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located at 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898 and was rebuilt in 1906. The manor has been in The Warren Line for five generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for The Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. The Nexus Since the Halliwell Manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is located on top of a Spiritual Nexus. These five essential life elements are the San Francisco Bay (Water), the Potrero Natural Hot Springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth) and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, these five points form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus, but a strong Wiccan symbol. The Nexus is a neutral source of power that could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the area and built the manor over the Nexus to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters and generations to come. For this reason, good would always go on as long as the sisters were in control of the manor. However, if the manor is overtaken by evil, it would gain control over the Nexus and evil would spread. As the Nexus is a neutral force, those born on top the Nexus are more easily swayed by the forces of good and evil. For this reason in the Dark Future, when Wyatt Halliwell was born in the Mansion and kidnapped by Gideon, he turned evil. Luckily, when Chris went back in time he managed to fix this future, and Wyatt stayed good. Rooms Bedrooms The Halliwell Manor has three bedrooms in the house, the master bedroom and two smaller rooms. Master Bedroom The master bedroom was initially used by Penny Halliwell until she moved out of the manor. It was used by Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, until their divorce and Patty's death. Victor then left, and at this point, Penny moved back in to take care of her granddaughters. After Penny's death, Prudence moved into the master bedroom until Piper and Leo got married. Prudence moved out of the bedroom to let the newlyweds have the bigger room, since two people would be living in it now. Since Leo and Piper have moved out of the Manor, it is unknown if Prue and Wyatt have moved into the room or not. Second Bedroom This bedroom was initially used by Piper until she switched rooms with Prudence after getting married and Leo moved in. Prue then used this room until her tragic and untimely death. The room was then empty for a while until Paige moved into the manor. After Paige moved in with Henry, it was Wyatt who used this room. This stayed Wyatt's room throughout his childhood and into his adult life, and is possibly the bedroom that he stays in now. Third Bedroom The Attic The attic of the manor is located on the third floor and can be accessed through a stairway on the Second Floor. It is a large space that takes up nearly the entire third floor. Aside from being a basic attic used for storage, the attic was the place where the cherished and powerful Book of Shadows was kept by the original Charmed Ones and earlier, Penny Halliwell. After taking over the demon-fighting, the Destined Ones have kept the Book in the attic to follow tradition. The book is filled with potions, spell-books, fairy-tales, and more magical knowledge. As the sisters grew up in the manor unaware of their heritage, the attic was kept locked by Penny at all times while she told her granddaughters that it was sealed off completely. The door was unlocked the night Phoebe went there after the Spirit Board had given her the word "Attic" as a message. The Kitchen The kitchen of the manor was a large and bright-colored room with an entrance to the dining room, the basement, and the laundry room. Like any household, the sisters spent a lot of time in the kitchen for regular daily activities and conversations. Additionally, the sisters kept several potion ingredients in the kitchen, and often brewed potions when the potion required to be prepared on the stove. As a chef and most skilled potion maker, Piper spent the most time in the kitchen, aside from Penelope. Basement Dining Room Sun Room Entry Way Notable Events Vanquishes * The Titans * The Source * Barbas (2002) * Leah * Shax Deaths * Pearl Russell: (1924) Pearl was killed in the living room by her cousins, Priscilla Baxter and Phoebe Bowen, who believed they were doing the right thing after Pearl was turned evil by the warlock Anton. * Allen Halliwell: (1967) Allen died in the attic when he was hit with a Fireball from Robin, the best friend of his wife. * Penelope Halliwell: (1998) Penny suffered a heart attack while walking down the stairs from the attic, and fell down the steps where she died. * Andy Trudeau: (2001; reborn) Andy died when he burst into the Manor in an attempt to protect the sisters from a demon, and was hit by an energy ball. He was thrown into the living room and died instantly. * Prudence Halliwell: (2001; reborn) Prue died when she jumped in front of an innocent in an attempt to save him from Shax, an assassin for the Source of All Evil. Shax was about to attack the innocent, and she jumped in the way which resulted in her being thrown through a wall of the foyer and into the conservatory, and presumably died instantly. * Dr. Griffiths: '(2001) Dr. Griffiths died when Shax attacked him with aerokinetic blast, sending him through the dining room and through a window, where he presumably died instantly. Only moments earlier, Prudence Halliwell jumped in front of him to try and save him, but this resulted in her own death. * 'Phoebe Halliwell: (2030; unaltered timeline only) Phoebe died when she was attacked by a Sender Demon (sent by Ayacha) and thrown through a window. However, her daughter and nephew went back in time to save her, and successfully saved her from dying. * Wyatt Halliwell: (2033; resurrected) Wyatt died in the living room when he succumbed to his greatest fear which was amplified by Barbas. He was later resurrected by Gadreel. Births * Phoebe Halliwell (1975) * Wyatt Halliwell (2003) * Prue Halliwell (2007) * Charlotte Halliwell (2009) Weddings * Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's Wedding: * Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell's Wedding: * Prue and Wyatt's Wedding: The union between the two Twice Blessed Children and cousins took place in the Halliwell Manor, with their family and friends there to witness the holy union. * Chris and Bianca's Wedding: The union between the Whitelighter-Witch, Chris Halliwell, and Phoenix Witch, Bianca Wright, took place in the Halliwell Manor. Briefly after the vows were said, Bianca's ex-coven, the Phoenix Witches, took control of Bianca's mind and forced her to attack Chris. This put a damper on the wedding, but after all was fixed, the two were happily married. Residents Currently * Wyatt Halliwell (since 2003) * Prue Halliwell (since 2032) * Melinda Halliwell (since 2007) Formerly * Piper Halliwell (owner; moved away) * Leo Wyatt (owner; moved away) * Penelope Halliwell † (former owner; 1960s-1998) * Allen Halliwell † (former owner; ?-1967) * Patricia Halliwell † (1950-1978) * Victor Bennett (presumably; moved out) * Phoebe Halliwell (off/on; moved out) * Paige Matthews (2004-2007; moved out) * Chris Halliwell (2004-2032; moved out after marrying Bianca) * Bianca Wright-Halliwell (briefly) Future * Chris Halliwell (possibly; 2046) * Wyatt and Prue's Unborn Child (possibly; 2046) * Matthew Halliwell (possibly; 2046) Notes and Trivia * The Manor was one of the first locations introduced in both Charmed and Destined; * The Halliwell Manor has been in the Halliwell Family for many generations; * There has been a lot of remodeling in the house since 1999, including adding an additional bathroom; * Many Halliwells have died in the Manor, including Penelope Halliwell and Prudence Halliwell; * A flash-forward showed Wyatt and Prue's daughter sleeping in a shared room with Matthew, Chris' son; Category:DESTINED Category:Locations Category:Home Category:Warren Category:San Francisco Category:Halliwell family Category:Places